Breeding Mweors
Mweors can be bred in the Breeding Center. 'They can be only bred if they are atleast 2 years old. The Pregnancy Period For females, is one year (4 real life days), with a refractory period of another year. Thus, they can only be bred once every eight real life days. Males, on the other hand, can have up to forty expected offspring at a time. You must feed, water, and play with your mweors before they can be bred. Non-retired customs (generation 1) mweors can breed forever, but all mweors generation 2 or above cannot be bred after reaching twenty five mweor years. A mweor gives birth to one kitten, usually called a "mwitt," "mwit," or "mwitten." When a mwitten is born, it only appears with its base and secondary colors. You can visit the custom generator to see how the mwitten will look as an adult by manually inputting the hex (color) codes and manipulating the markings and opacities. However, if you own the mweor, you can go to their "markings" tab and click "generate," which will generate all the markings for you. The markings and coloration will be a mix from the mother and father. If you buy a pregnant female mweor from another player, the mwit will belong to the player that you bought the pregnant mweor from. Inbreeding, Soundness, and Mutation On the mweor page, you can find three percent values: mutation, inbred, and soundness. These three are heritable, and they have various outcomes on the mwit. *'Mutation (Mu): This value determines the percentage chance for a mwit to undergo mutation. This means appearance of an external recessive trait that was in neither of the parents. They include (but are not restricted to) Unicorn Horn, Bat Wings, Feather Wings, Ram Horns, Pronghorns, Dragon horns, etc. Usually, the mutation will be a similar color to other markings already on the mweor. *'Inbreeding (Ib): '''This value is calculated based on how many times the ancestors of the mwitten have been inbred. Inbreeding occurs when two mweors who share bloodlines are related, and the value increases for mated mweors who are closer (e.g. a mother and her son vs a mwitten and its distant cousin). Mutation values affect the mother's chance for miscarriage, or when a dead mwitten is produced. Higher values of inbreeding correspond to higher chances for miscarriage. *'Soundness (Sn): Soundness determines a Mweor's multiplier when earning points. A mweor with 100% soundness gains an extra 50% points. 0% soundness cuts a mweor's earned points in half. 50% soundness does not harm or help scores. This percentage is genetically determined within 5 percentage points of the parents' soundness. Two parents with 50% soundness can produce mwits with anywhere from 45-55% soundness. P.S You can see a mweor's soundness, mutation, and inbreeding on their page. Breeding Chart: Breeding Requests If you want to breed one of your mweors with someone else's, the other mweor must be "up for stud," or available for breeding requests. (If it isn't, you may politely message the owner and request.) Then, visit the mweor's page and place a breeding request. It will be at the bottom of the page. Any breeding fees will be collected once you successfully breed the mweors at the Breeding Center tab under "Cattery". Inversely, you can also stud out your own mweors by selecting the "fee" option next to breeding requests in your mweor's settings. You can type in the price you desire, in MM or MP, and select Private or Public. Terminology *'''Stud: A mweor that is up for breeding requests. This can cost mm or MP, although some people put studs up for free. To know whether a mweor is up for stud, you will see this symbol: *'Double Breeding:' When two users they necer can breed their two mweors twice so that both players can own a mwitten. *'Custom Mwitt:' A mwitt whose parent customs are specially designed together to make the offspring look a certain way. *'Purebred:' A mweor that has only one breed of mweor in its lineage. *'''Opposite Elements: '''When you breed water/fire or earth/air pairings, this will always yield a lesser mwitten. Similarly, breeding a lightning with either a water or an earth, or a plant with an air or a fire, will produce a lesser. Breeding a fire/air pairing has a 5% chance of producing a lightning and breeding a water/earth pairing has a 5% chance of producing a plant. Category:Basic